When a pelvis is broken at the joint, particularly when the symphysis is broken and/or the sacro-iliac articulation is damaged, it is normally considered impossible to pin the fractured bone. As the spinal column is dangerously close to the region where the pin would have to run, it is considered too risky to attempt to implant a pin into the fractured bone. Hence, the fracture is normally merely reduced, then the patient is placed in a body cast and must remain immobile for several months while the bones knit. Obviously such a procedure is extremely time-consuming, costly, and wasteful of valuable health resources,